Forever in Your Arms
by Eitriarch
Summary: ...Title and rating may change...I'm bad at summaries but here goes: Riza finally decides she will tell Roy her feelings...but there are complications. RizaxRoyxEd if you were curious
1. Chapter One

...............Hello.................... It is I, Eitriarch!!! and I have a story. Duh. Okay this time I REALLY am going to try hard on this story. If people like it, I will continue... if not, then I won't. All right, it's going to be mostly about Riza, Roy, and Ed, maybe get the love triangle going here ... meaning ... there ... will ... be ... HETERO ACTION!!!! -DIES- Yes I know it will be hard for you all, I'm sorry, but it hurts me more than it does you. I do **_promise_** though that some of it will be yaoi so I guess that will have to make up for it. ANYHOW, lets get to the story already. ee

I do not own FMA (only Ed )

* * *

_Dear Roy,_

_We've known each other for quite some time now, Roy, and I feel that we need to talk. I've been putting this off for a long time now, but I do not think I can manage to keep it inside of myself any longer. If you would, please meet me at the bridge about a quarter mile from Central at seven o- clock, so we can speak of this important matter._

Riza Hawkeye read her letter to Roy Mustang over and over again to make sure it was perfect. In its entirety, to her, it seemed rather short but still maybe too informative. Riza sighed. She was just taking a little letter and blowing it out of proportion. Yes, tonight would be the night she told Roy everything from her slight obsession and her strange intimate dreams... Okay maybe not that far, but she would definitely tell him how much she cared about him. Riza picked up the note and flawlessly folded the note into thirds. Her plan was to hand it to Roy after she went in to present a status report he had asked her to do.

As she put the note into an envelope she wondered if this was going to be like the rest of the secret letters she had made. She never discarded any of them, only kept them in a box at the end of her bed. No. She was going to give this one to Roy without being afraid. Besides, it wasn't like her to be afraid now was it? Not at all.

This _would _be the day Roy Mustang learned of her feelings.

* * *

"Come on, Brother, you have to tell Colonel Mustang about what we've found out about the Philosopher's Stone!" Alphonse Elric said to Edward.

The older brother felt himself get somewhat uncomfortable as he leaned his body against the wall of a shop outside. "I don't think I'm up to it today..."

"What? Why not?" Al asked. "Are you not feeling well?"

Ed didn't know what to say. The past few weeks had seemed horrible in every possible way he could imagine. The thing was, the only time he felt that way was around Roy Mustang. Not only did he jumble his speech around Roy but at certain times he felt his face burn in front of the older man. Edward couldn't figure it out. All the time before he had been fine around the Colonel. It seemed like it had all started that one day when-

"Brother?"

Ed shook his head when he realized he had been in deep thought. "Sorry. No, I'm fine, Al."

"Then let's go report to the Colonel." said Al, trying to make it sound like a command. He couldn't figure out why his brother was acting so strangely and he knew Roy would be upset if they found something and didn't share it with him.

The older brother swayed his head back and forth slowly. "Not today, Al. Not today."

The boy inside the suit of armor lowered his upper half slightly. Al wanted to find out what was bothering Ed and why he always acted unusual around Roy. "Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sure." Ed answered just to make Alphonse happy. He knew he should go see the Flame Alchemist and he couldn't avoid him forever. But it just hadn't been the same since...

...the night Roy Mustang had saved his life....

* * *

Okay! The end!...of the chapter.... ha. So what did you think? Should I continue? Was my grammar, spelling and word usage correct??? Was I too repetitive? Did you think it was corny? xx please review and tell me!! Thanks

Hmmmm don't worry, the next chapter will have Roy in it. BYE!


	2. Chapter Two

Let me start by saying thanks to all who reviewed last chapter . I know I'm not a very good writer but I am trying very hard and it seems to be paying off. Let me tell you, I had no clue what to write in this chapter so hopefully it isn't too bad. Oh and no exciting gay action in this chapter, sorry :( .Anyhow, let's get to the story.

I do not own FMA (but I do own FMA trading cards and the PS2 game XP)

* * *

Six-thirty.

Riza Hawkeye stood in front of a mirror in her bathroom combing her long hair to one side. Earlier that day, after she had given her report to Roy Mustang, Riza had presented the Colonel with her letter. With him being in a not-so-great mood, he took her note and carelessly moved it to the side of his desk. After seeing this action Riza reminded him that he had to read it today and he nodded while going back to some paperwork.

"Roy must have read my letter by now." She said to herself as she took one last glimpse at her face in the mirror. Little did she know that it could quite possibly have been the final time she would ever look at herself the same again.

* * *

Roy Mustang glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. It read eight-twenty. Still not too happy that Edward Elric had not reported on his findings on his last trip out, the Colonel pushed away a stack of papers that had been practically in his way the entire day. With this action, the envelope Riza had given to him made an appearance by revealing one of its corners. Roy smirked when he saw it, thinking what it could possibly be about.

"What is it now, Hawkeye?" He carefully took a hold of the inside of the flap and pulled it out when suddenly he heard a fast three knocks on his door.

Without any more delay, the door burst open and one of the lesser officers barged in. "Colonel Mustang, there was a large explosion around a bridge not too far from here!"

Roy placed the letter from Riza back on his desk, momentarily forgetting about it. "Was anyone harmed at the scene?" He asked as he stood up.

"No, we don't think so at the moment. There are a few of your subordinates checking it out right now." The officer said. "Would you like us to call off our searches for the night, Sir?"

The Colonel wanted to say yes but knew nothing would ever get done if he did it that way. "I want most or all of the mess cleaned up tonight."

"But we don't think-"

Roy shifted his eyebrows slightly. "Are you questioning my decision?"

The officer stepped back a little in response. "N-no! I'm sorry, Sir. I'll tell them to continue right away." He turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Sitting back down in his chair, Roy rested his head on his hand and rolled his eyes. He needed a break, he thought as he stared into the darkness outside the window. When he caught himself slacking after a few minutes, he shook his head slowly. "It's time for me to go home." Before he forgot, Roy decided to pick up Riza's letter and saw the mess of papers on his desk. Frowning he said to no one in particular, "I'll finish it tomorrow."

When the young adult finally made it home, he let his body fall upon the bed to relax. Roy took the letter from the lieutenant and was positive he was going to read it this time. Since it was already partially opened all he had to do was take the paper out. Unfolding it rather quickly he read it over once.

Roy felt his heart skip a beat.

... _please meet me at the bridge about a quarter mile from Central at seven o- clock..._

Riza had told him to read the letter today but he had never thought of doing it by a certain time. What if she had still had been on the bridge waiting for him? Feeling his chest throbbing, Roy grabbed his coat and tried to make it to the bridge as fast as possible.

* * *

So? What do you think? Should I still continue it? I would have had this up sooner but I kept forgetting and when I did remember I had -ACTUAL- important things to do. Well hope you liked it.**

* * *

shoradragon7: yes I know that the chapter was short but I didn't want to write a long chapter and then nobody like it... And you said Al was a spirit. ??? I never said he wasn't**

**GalacticHitchhiker42: **as you can see, I have written more.

**Heika: **isn't Heika the German female name for Heiko? Lol, maybe thats not where you got it from. WOW. I really think that your review was longer than my chapter.... after that big review I'm afraid you won't think my writing is good enough. Oh well, I thank you for actually writing a review that I can learn from And you answered all my questions too. Heh, I always get flamed for my poor characterization skills...need to work on those.....

**Destinedragon: **I'll keep writing as long as I get reviews.

**Warrior of Destiny: **I'm glad you like it because I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out.

**Sha: **You do that... I'm not sure if I agree with you on well written but yeah, I wanted to leave it off there so MAYBE by some chance people would want to see what happened.

And there we have it. Thanks again for all your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
